<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seventeen by novaartinoisaqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284561">Seventeen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen'>novaartinoisaqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Spoilers for supernova, brb crying, post supernova, supernova spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>two little fics that deal with nova essentially beginning a new part of her life as a seventeen year old and reflecting on the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa, Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Nova regretted ever leaving her apartment that morning. </p><p>    Her seventeenth birthday started out with Ruby, Danna, and Narcissa banging on her apartment door mid morning, insisting that they have a girl’s day to celebrate. Nova had protested, the thought of having to spend an entire day with a group of girls frankly terrifying. She claimed her protests were only because she already had plans to go over to her boyfriend’s house and binge a stupid sitcom with seven seasons and just be a potato all day. There may or may not have been one or two make out sessions planned in this binge-watching. This was all true information, but her excuse, and her spirits, were immediately shot down when Ruby said that Adrian was sick. Skeptical, Nova had messaged Adrian and asked herself, to which she received a reply within a few minutes that he was indeed sick and to have fun with the girls.</p><p>    Something wasn’t right. </p><p>    But somewhere deep in her mind, she knew that spending her birthday alone was the last thing she needed, and if she was going to fake having fun with the girls, then she was going to do it with a smile until she felt truly elated dammit. </p><p>    For whatever reason, Nova had gotten herself into a funk the past month or so. Her happiness, true and free of doubt, that came after Ace Anarchy was defeated not seven months ago was short lived. She found herself missing the Anarchists. Leroy and Winston and even Honey and Ingrid who had turned against her in the end. She supposed it was natural; they had raised her for nearly ten years, and even if their methods weren’t always the best, it was evident they had cared for her in that decade they had together. </p><p>    And then she began thinking of her uncle, how things could have been different if Nova had taken another approach than the one she chose. But she berated herself for even thinking that way. Ace had chosen his path and had no intentions of changing it. </p><p>    She felt like she betrayed her family for idolizing Ace all those years, looking up to the man who had murdered his brother and his family in cold blood. Nova’s stomach turned at the thought that she would’ve been murdered as well, had it not been for her gift. It wasn’t the dying part that made her sick, it was the fact that Ace valued her only as an asset and nothing more. Just another piece on his chessboard. </p><p>    Nova always found herself missing her family immensely around her birthday, reasons unknown to her. It wasn’t like her birthdays before they were murdered were anything special; she usually received gummy snacks or a screwdriver from Ace, as her parents couldn’t afford anything and it was too dangerous outside. Her most memorable gift was a bear her father had salvaged for her when he had gone out in search of medicine because Nova had been sick on her third birthday. She remembered it being already torn up and dirty, but her mother had washed it and sewed it up so it looked brand new again; it had been Nova’s only companion before she had a little sister. </p><p>    This birthday, however, was ten years without her parents and sister. Her seventh birthday was around the corner when the hitman killed her family, forcing Nova to run away with the Anarchists. She remembered not even celebrating that birthday, too distraught and angry to even accept the processed package of crackers Ace had gotten for her. Now, at seventeen, Nova Artino wanted nothing more than to hug her parents and Evie, who would have been around Max’s age now. She wanted them to know she was sorry for letting them down, for believing in Ace’s lies for so many years and believing in him. She wanted her father to ruffle her hair and tell her everything was going to be alright; she wanted her mother to kiss her forehead and tell her how much she’s grown, like she used to when Nova would be measured against a doorframe; she wanted to be the annoying big sister to Evie, teasing her playfully and embarrassing her at every possible chance. But no, Nova Artino was alone and without a family on her seventeenth. </p><p>    Was making out with her boyfriend in his room as they ignored a cheesy sitcom playing in the background to make Nova forget about her worries too much to ask? </p><p>    Apparently, so Nova had held back a sigh and bit her tongue, agreeing to go out with the three girls for the day. Ruby forced her into one of the few nice outfits Nova had in her closet, ignoring Nova’s questioning and tossing the leggings and t-shirt Nova had initially grabbed. It was nothing special, just a pair of high waisted black and white striped flowy pants with a cloth belt and an understated plain white shirt that Nova tied into a knot just above her belly button. She had purchased the outfit two months prior for a media interview with Adrian and his team and hadn’t worn it since. </p><p>The public, much to Nova’s disdain, idolized her, Adrian, his team, and Max after the defeat of Ace Anarchy, claiming that without them, Ace would still be around. But they were wrong; without Max, Ace would still be around. Even so, being idolized was like a punch to the gut for Nova; it went against everything she had stood by for ten years. But, she had to admit, it brought her the smallest bit of joy seeing young girls be more interested in science and mathematics and self defense and standing up for themselves because <em>that’s what Nova Artino liked</em>. At least her small impact was positive. </p><p>“Sweetheart, which side did you say you wanted the piercing on?” Nova blinked, coming out of her daze to stare at the dark skinned woman in front of her who held an alcohol wipe in one hand and a cotton swab in the other. Right. The reason why she wished she was curled up in Adrian’s arms right now, preferably kissing him. </p><p>Nova licked her lips, eyes pinning on the marker. In the corner of the room sat Ruby, Danna, and Narcissa. Ruby was hurriedly messaging someone and glancing up at Nova every so often to offer an encouraging smile. Danna and Narcissa were chatting quietly between themselves, playing with one another’s hands affectionately. </p><p>“Um…the right side.” Nova placed a finger on the curve of her nose where she wanted the piercing. She couldn’t believe she let the others convince her into doing this. Danna had said it didn’t hurt after she pierced hers a few months before, Ruby had said none of her piercings, all on her ears, were that painful. But Nova knew what ear piercings were like; Honey had taken her to get hers pierced at the ripe age of twelve. </p><p>The lady nodded, leaning forward to wipe that side of her nose then putting the cotton swab in Nova’s nostril. Nova drew back slightly at how cold it was; it must’ve been dipped in alcohol as well. Then she grabbed a marker and carefully placed a dot on Nova’s nose, right where Nova had indicated where she wanted it. </p><p>“How’s that?” A mirror was placed in front of Nova, and she examined the marker dot, nodding and only half paying attention. The lady put the mirror back down on her table and picked up the needle, instructing Nova to lie down on the patient’s table. </p><p>Nova had always found body piercings to be cool and badass, but had never had the guts to go and get any done other than the one time Honey took her five years ago. Her decisions had always rested on other’s opinions, almost never on her own. Now that she was doing something that she had wanted to do, she was nervous, and all because she had mentioned it once in a conversation with Ruby months before, who had remembered it and was the one responsible for their little group being in that tattoo and piercing parlor in the first place. Before going to the back of the shop to the patient rooms, they had inquired about tattoos, another thing Nova was interested in, but they were told they needed parental or guardian consent for those under the age of eighteen. As none of them could pass for Nova’s guardian, Nova shrugged it off, saying she would just get it done next year. </p><p>“Alright, honey, now breathe in and out on a count of three, okay?” Nova barely had time to process what the lady had said before she felt the needle piercing the cartilage of her nose. Her eyes watered instantly, almost involuntarily. A disgruntled noise came from the back of her throat, and she closed her eyes, biting back a grimace. Then the needle was pulled out the other side, and the lady said she was done as she took another cotton swab and cleaned the area around the piercing.</p><p>Nova was handed a tissue as she sat up, and she dabbed at her eyes. Ruby clapped her hands in excitement. </p><p>“It looks great, Nova!” she said, already holding out her communication band to snap a quick photo to send to people. Nova made a face at the front facing camera, scrunching her face up. </p><p>“Totally badass and not adorable on a five-foot-nothing child,” Danna teased, tearing her eyes away from Narcissa who nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Five-foot-three,” Nova replied, scoffing. She hopped off the table and over to the full body mirror, leaning close to inspect the new addition. </p><p>“Maybe in heels.” Danna grinned. “No, but really, it looks good. It suits you well.” </p><p>Nova massaged her nose, which was starting to swell up. She sniffled, the piercing making it feel like she had a stuffy airway. “You think so?” </p><p>“Well, do you like it?” Ruby came up beside Nova and crossed her arms, looking at the piercing and beaming. </p><p>Nova thought about it for a moment, examining the rosey-gold jewelry now gleaming on her face. She had chosen the stud to match the bracelet on her wrist. Slowly, she started to nod, her lips stretching up. </p><p>“Yeah. I do.” She paused before running a hand through her hair, which was getting longer and in need of a cut, although now Nova was liking the way it looked with the piercing. So many changes in such a small amount of time. Maybe it was a good thing. “I really do, actually.” </p><p>“Then that’s all that matters.” Ruby clapped her hands together. “So, lunch? Oscar recommended this great cheeseburger place that just opened up.”</p><p>Nova had learned to trust Oscar’s judgement on food, even if she wasn’t that fond of cheeseburgers. When he said the place was great, he was serious. There weren’t many restaurants in Gatlon, at least affordable ones, that had been given such an honor from Oscar. So, Nova nodded her head, and their group set off for lunch. </p><hr/><p>Something was definitely up. </p><p>They had gone to lunch at the place Ruby recommended, and all was well until Nova noticed that every time one of her friend’s communicators chimed with a message, it was closely followed by the other two. They tried to check the messages at different times and respond out of sync, as if they were keeping something from Nova. A few times, Nova had attempted to peer over Ruby’s shoulder at her communication band, curiosity overcoming her, but Ruby always closed the conversation quickly after Nova snooped. </p><p>Then, afterward, when Nova had suggested running to Adrian’s house for a bit to check up on him and possibly bring him soup or ice cream, all three of her companions got wide eyed and instantly started voicing their objections. </p><p>“You don’t want to get sick!” Ruby had said. </p><p>“He’s probably passed out,” Danna had added nonchalantly.</p><p>“Ugh, yeah. He’s probably disgusting.” Narcissa had wriggled her nose at the thought, but Nova could see right through the lie. The bookworm was a terrible liar; it was evident through the way she never made eye contact and stammered over her own words. “Definitely too sick to see you…or anyone else for that matter! He’s probably thrown up like…five times already.” Then she got quiet when Danna shot her a not so subtle glare, to which Narcissa replied with a quiet and confused, “What?”</p><p>So Nova had suggested going back to her place, a little apartment that Hugh and Simon had bought for her under their name not long after the Supernova, after they found out she was rotating homes to stay at for short periods of time until she eventually ended up at the Everhart-Westwood residence. She knew a majority of their reasoning for buying it was that they never forgave themselves for failing to save Nova’s family, even though she had long since forgiven them and come to terms with her misjudgments and wrongdoings. She also knew a teeny, tiny part of the reasoning had to do with the fact that they were completely supportive of her relationship with Adrian, it being a little too evident in the fact that the bedroom was big enough for a queen or king sized bed and that the bathroom had two sinks instead of one. Message received. It wasn’t much, just a kitchenette, sitting area, and closed off bedroom and bathroom, but it had become a decent home for Nova, a fresh start. Plus, it didn’t hurt that the apartment complex, one built after the Age of Anarchy, was just a few blocks away from Adrian’s house. Another thing that couldn’t be accidental on Hugh and Simon’s part. </p><p>Again, her group shot down her suggestion and began making excuses. Then Danna mentioned going into a few shops and boutiques nearby, and Nova almost had to laugh. They knew that shopping was one of Nova’s least favorite things to do, something they had all learned the hard way when they had tried taking her before. She just didn’t understand how some people got joy from running their hands over racks of ridiculous clothing, exclaiming how much they loved a top or a skirt yet putting it back with a defeated sigh after checking the price tag. At least that’s what little experience she had from shopping with Ruby. Nova supposed she shouldn’t judge; not everyone got their joy from working out or boxing, a hobby she had recently taken up, or inventing things, like she did. </p><p>Finally, when the day was running out, the sun beginning to drift downward, Ruby gasped and nudged Danna roughly. Nova, who had been busying herself going through a rack of jeans at a thrifty second-hand store they found themselves in, paused in her disinterested scavenging to turn her head just slightly, in hopes of catching what was so important. </p><p>She heard something about <em>everything’s ready</em> and <em>we can go back now</em> before Danna was by her side, linking elbows with her and dragging her away. </p><p>“Okay,” she said, a little too chirpy for Danna. Nova blinked. “So, Max just messaged Ruby and said that Adrian really wants to see you.” </p><p>Narcissa appeared beside her girlfriend, biting back a smile. “Yeah! Something about being sorry for missing your birthday and all.”</p><p>“What about getting me sick?” Nova pulled away from Danna, who had been leading her to the door. She crossed her arms, stopping in her tracks. </p><p>“He’s feeling much better.” Ruby waved a hand. “Now, let’s go, before traffic gets too heavy.” Danna emphasized the urgency by waving the set of car keys in her hand up by her face. </p><p>“What are you three hiding?” Nova finally said, feet planted. “You’ve been acting weird all day.”</p><p>Danna looked genuinely surprised, and Nova almost believed it, if she hadn’t already known that Danna was a pretty damn good actress when she wanted to be. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Nova opened her mouth to protest, then closed it. Fine. She’d been playing their game the entire day, what was one more round? Clearly, they weren’t going to Adrian’s, as he was probably in his deathbed, but they were going somewhere important. Might as well get it over with so Nova could go home. </p><p>“Alright then.” Nova shrugged, forcing herself forward and through the doors of the shop. “Let’s go.” </p><hr/><p>The ride to the secret destination seemed like it was forever, but that was only because it was silent the entire way. Nova kept her attention on Danna, who kept looking in the rearview mirror at Ruby, a concerned and questioning look on her face. Nova didn’t even realize where they were until they pulled up to the curb right outside her boyfriend’s house. Her eyebrows immediately shot up. What was going on?</p><p>They went up to the front door, Ruby knocking on the door thrice. They waited a few minutes, the door remaining closed. She looked back and shrugged before reaching a hand out and turning the knob. The door opened, and their group filed in. Nova blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness of the house. Dark…and also quiet. </p><p>Nova raised her voice a little, sharing a look with the others. “Adrian? Are you here? It’s me.”</p><p>No answer. </p><p>“Maybe the kitchen?” Ruby scrunched her eyebrows together, already pushing past to head to that room. Danna and Narcissa followed, leaving Nova alone in the foyer. Was she the only one who thought something wasn’t right? </p><p>Her hand immediately went to her waist, where she kept a few of her inventions on hand in her pockets if she ever needed them. She also called on her power, feeling it rise up to just underneath her fingertips, waiting. Following the others, somewhat hesitant, Nova braced herself for the worst. </p><p>When she entered the kitchen, it was as dark as the other rooms, if not darker. The others were gone, sending her body into full alert. </p><p>Then the lights were flicked on, blinding her. Nova stepped back, just as people jumped out from just about everywhere in the kitchen, all yelling out the same thing: “Surprise!” </p><p>Nova screeched, letting out a string of curse words and narrowly avoiding knocking out Oscar, who so happened to be the closest to Nova. </p><p>She heard a camera snapping a photo, and she scowled. Her eyes went around the room, scanning each face there. Oscar, Danna, Ruby, Narcissa, Max, Simon, Hugh, a few prodigies that Nova had befriended in the past few months, Leroy, and in the middle of it all, with the stupidest smile on his face that Nova wanted to smack off, was her idiot boyfriend, Adrian Everhart. Who, judging from the color in his face and twinkle in his eyes, was<em> not </em>sick. </p><p>“What. The. Hell.” Nova narrowed her eyes at all of them, specifically Adrian. </p><p>“It’s your birthday!” Oscar cried, wrapping an arm around Nova’s shoulder. She scoffed and tried to push it away. “This is your birthday party!” </p><p>    “I’m seventeen, not seven.” She bit back a frustrated huff, examining the large room. There were balloons scattered here and there, some with messages on them. There was a banner hanging against the wall that read, in all capital letters, HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Her eyes landed on the center island, which held an assortment of snacks and treats.</p><p>    “Oh, loosen up, Nova.” Hugh rolled his eyes, smiling that charming boyish grin of his. “Birthdays are a tradition around here.” He spread his arms wide. “Now you’re part of that tradition. Whether or not you want to be,” he added teasingly. </p><p>    Nova almost said something snarky in response, but refrained. Her heart softened a little as she recognized they had spent all day preparing this for her when they could have been doing other things, and had probably spent longer planning. Now that she thought of it, Adrian and the others had seemed distant lately. </p><p>    “Okay,” she tested out slowly. “But why a surprise party? You know I hate surprises.” She looked specifically at Adrian when she said this, whose smile ceased to falter. Damn him for just looking amused. </p><p>    “Because you haven’t had a real birthday before, dummy.” Nova was taken aback, slightly offended but more surprised at Ruby’s name calling. “At least, that’s what you’ve told us.” </p><p>    Unexpectedly, her chest expanded, filling up with appreciation and gratefulness and…and love for the people in the room with her. The Anarchists had never gone to such lengths for her, only ever caring about their own wellbeing and personal agendas. Her parents, as much as they tried, could never have done something like this for Nova even if they had wanted to. A small weight pressed at the back of her eyes as she looked at Leroy, who was standing a bit away from the main group, almost awkward and like he was uninvited. </p><p>“You too?” she demanded, voice suddenly hoarse. Leroy had shown up with the other Rejects about a month following the Supernova, full of new ideas and experiments and inventions and surprisingly eager to help repair their fragmented society. While most people were still wary of him, even some of the Council, he was pardoned on behalf of Nova, who had argued an extensive amount for his freedom and rights, just as she did with Narcissa and the rest of the Rejects. She wasn’t alone, either. Adrian, Oscar, Ruby, and shockingly, Danna, had sided with her in defense of the Rejects. </p><p>The side of Leroy’s face that wasn’t paralyzed curled up into a guilty smile. “How else would they have known what flavor cake to get?”</p><p>“Lemon coconut?” Her eyes fixed on the beautifully decorated dessert. “But how did you-”</p><p>“I’ve known you since you were a little ankle biter, Nova.” His gaze softened. “Even before that; I remember when Ace told us his brother’s wife had a baby, and they named her Nova, in hopes of her being a great brightness in dark times.” Her eyes pricked at the mention of her parents, two out of the three people who weren’t in this room with her. </p><p>“I guess one slice won’t hurt.”</p><hr/><p>    Nova snuggled closer to Adrian, shifting the blanket wrapped around their shoulders so that it covered more of her body. Nights during the spring were usually chilly, but tonight was nice enough to sit outside around the fire pit in Adrian’s backyard. Hugh had suggested it, once it started getting late and only a few people, Leroy included, had left in favor of sleep. He said they needed to use the backyard more, to which Adrian sent Nova a secretive eyeroll. </p><p>    Adrian pulled her closer, as close as they could get on the lounge chair they were sharing; she was practically in his lap. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist, his hand accepting hers when she grabbed for it and twining their fingers together. Every now and then, he would push her hair back to press a soft kiss to the spot behind her ear, or trace small circles on the small of her back, or another small gesture of affection that would relax Nova’s muscles. </p><p>    Max was in the middle of an anecdote from a few months before, some kind of incident he got himself into at headquarters that no one had heard about until now. Everyone was grinning; Nova was sure Hugh was about to burst into tears from laughing so much. Nova tried to pay attention, but something kept nagging at the back of her mind. </p><p>    Despite the party, despite her friends showering her in gifts and food and laughter and fun for the past few hours, there was still something missing. Even as she was surrounded now by them, the fire before her warming her face and the boy behind her putting off a wall of heat, she was cold. Once tonight was over, they would all go home, back to their families. Nova, on the other hand, would go back to her apartment, alone. There would be no one there to greet her, no one to ask how the party was. No one to listen intently as Nova told them all about her day. </p><p>    Nova turned her head around, planting a kiss on Adrian’s cheek, if only to distract herself and ignore the pressure building behind her eyes. His lips parted into that smile that made her knees weak. </p><p>“Have I told you Happy Birthday, yet?’’ he murmured, as to not interrupt Max’s story. He played with her fingers absentmindedly. Nova rolled her eyes, unable to help the smile that appeared on her face as well. </p><p>“Only about ten times already,” she teased, resting her forehead against his. “But it wouldn’t hurt hearing it again.”</p><p>He captured her lips with his, just barely kissing them before pulling back. “Happy Birthday, Nova.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Her smile widened. “And thank you for this party. I know it’s your doing.”</p><p>“I may have helped a little.” His eyes sparkled. “I like the nose ring, by the way. It fits you.”</p><p>Nova’s hand wandered up to her face, touching the piercing lightly. The skin around it was still tender to the touch. “You think so? I was going for the hot girlfriend look.” It was a joke; Nova had been wanting one for many years, but she figured it might make Adrian blush. He usually did when she said things like that. </p><p>If anything, Adrian’s expression became mischievous. Nova silently cursed herself; she was going to have to think of new ways to embarrass him. He was starting to get used to her current ways. “You’ve already excelled at that.” It was uttered so smoothly that Nova felt her cheeks heat up. <em>Not</em> the reaction she had expected. “An A-plus times ten in the hot girlfriend category.” Damn him. </p><p>“I hate you.” Her shoulders shook in a light laugh as she tilted her chin up. </p><p>“No you don’t,” he replied as their lips met, and he was right. Truthfully, she loved him. It had been hard for her to come to terms with the feeling of being in love with someone. How could she be so vulnerable with a single person? So open and honest and raw? To know she would go to any lengths for his happiness, and vice versa. That they had one another’s backs and would protect each other. To know that at the end of the day, no matter what had passed between them, they were each other’s home. He was her best friend; Nova knew this without a doubt, despite never having a best friend before. But he was also something else…something more real and lifelong and terrifying than friendship. </p><p>. Nova thought back to her parents and Evie again, how they weren’t here to see her. Her father would never get to meet Adrian, never get to jokingly threaten him and just as quickly turn around and treat Adrian like his own. Her mother would never get to dote over Adrian and overfeed him at meals. Evie would never tease them and declare her disgust for the male population whenever she would walk in on them kissing. An entire life, just robbed from Nova in the span of minutes. </p><p>A throat clearing loudly pulled Nova and Adrian apart, Nova not realizing how she had started kissing him more desperately, despite there being an audience, in an attempt to block out the pain stinging her eyes. </p><p>It was Simon, who stared pointedly at Nova curled up on his son’s lap as he said, “Well, it’s getting a little late. I’m going to clean up the kitchen a little if anyone would like to help.” Max had apparently ended his story, and Simon’s stare wasn’t the only one fixed on the two teens. Embarrassment flooded her body, and she felt the sudden need to get up. </p><p>“I’ll help.” She hopped up from her warm spot, goosebumps immediately running up her back from the chilly air. Simon shook his head, saying that as the birthday girl, she didn’t have to do anything. “No, I want to,” she insisted. “I like cleaning.”</p><p>So together, she and Simon made their way back inside the Everhart-Westwood house. She got started on throwing plastic cups and paper plates into a trash bag while Simon busied himself with putting the cake and snacks and pizza that Oscar had ordered away. They were quiet, left to their own thoughts. Evie would have loved this party, Nova was sure of it. She had always been a bubbly baby, despite falling ill often and crying. Nova had always wondered just what kind of person her sister would have turned out to be had it not been for that one night. She wondered how different she <em>herself </em>would have turned out. But there was no way of knowing; there never would be. </p><p>There was something else still bothering her, something that had been plaguing Nova for the past 6 months since she had fought against her uncle. </p><p>“Hey, Simon?” He paused from wrapping a plate of cookies, looking up at her with raised eyebrows. Nova took in a deep breath, knowing she should just keep her mouth shut and tell him nevermind, but she just <em>couldn’t</em>. “Do you…do you think they would be proud of me? My parents, if they were here?”</p><p>Simon looked taken aback. He set the plastic wrap down and crossed his arms, considering her words for a minute. “Of course they would be, Nova. Why wouldn’t they be?”</p><p>Nova shrugged, the movement tiny. “It’s just…I-I…I betrayed them.” Her voice cracked at the word betrayed, and her eyes unexpectedly welled up with tears. “I was stupid enough to believe in my uncle’s lies for nearly ten years and idolized him. I was so filled with hate that I thought I was doing the right thing.”</p><p>“Honey,” Simon began, moving forward to place a hand on Nova’s shoulder. “You had no idea. Your uncle kept what he did from you on purpose. You finding out would’ve meant losing you.” He paused. “I’m sure your parents don’t blame you. He manipulated you in the cruelest way possible.”</p><p>Nova dropped her eyes. “Then why do I feel so alone?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Simon ducked his head, trying to regain her eye contact. </p><p>Nova looked back up as a single tear escaped, rolling down her cheek slowly. She wiped it away immediately, already loathing herself for breaking so easily. “You know how they say you can tell someone is still around even after they die?” When Simon nodded, she pressed on. “I…I can’t tell if they’re here or not. Before I found out the truth, I had thought they were there, encouraging me to fight for what Ace believed in. Now, I know it was only in my head; they were never there.” She licked her lips. “Wouldn’t I know if they were proud of me if they were here?”</p><p>Simon didn’t answer, not right away, at least. Nova searched his face, full of conflict as he tried to find something to tell her. </p><p>“What if they really are here, Nova, and you’re ignoring their presence because of your own guilt?” he said slowly. “Because I know for a fact that they would be proud of you.”</p><p>“How?” she croaked. </p><p>“I’ve been a parent for almost eighteen years.” When he said it, Nova could tell how the impact of those words made him feel old. “Adrian is not perfect, and neither is Max. They’ve both made stupid mistakes. Hell, take the story Max just told us outside. He was doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing that day, and while I’m slightly annoyed at what he did, and that he didn’t tell us, he’s still my son and I will always be proud of him.” When Nova opened her mouth, he continued on. “Think about Adrian, then. Hugh and I were pissed when we learned he was the Sentinel. That was his biggest mistake yet, and you know what we did?” He didn’t wait for Nova to answer. “We punished him, yes, but we are still proud of everything he has done. The good always outweighs the bad, Nova. A good parent always forgives their children, no matter how big the mistake, because it’s just nature. It’s unconditional love, and your parents died wanting you to be okay in the end. That’s all any parent could ever wish for their children.”</p><p>He wiped at the few tears that had started streaming down her face, then pulled her into a hug. Nova tensed up at first, but soon found herself crumpling against him, burying her face in his shoulder. And that’s how Hugh found them.</p><p>“What’s going on in here?” he asked, drawing Nova’s attention up. She sniffled and palmed at her cheeks, embarrassed at breaking down in front of the Dread Warden and Captain Chromium. </p><p>“Nothing,” Nova said. </p><p>“Nova doesn’t believe her parents are still here with her and that they’re proud of her.” Simon shot Hugh a look. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Hugh frowned. “Of course they’re here, Nova. They’ll always be with you.”</p><p>Nova sighed. “It’s just…I’ve felt so alone since I learned the truth about who really killed my family, and…and I’ve been doubting that they’re even proud of me.” She bit the inside of her cheek. “Everyone I know has a family and parents that are proud of them but me, and I know that sounds childish, but it’s true and I hate it.”</p><p>Hugh shook his head slowly and pulled up a barstool beside Simon. “I only knew David Artino for a short time, but he was a brave, compassionate, and fierce man, and he cared about his family more than anything else in the world.” He looked Nova in the eye. “To not be proud of the young lady you have become would go against everything he believed in, Nova.” </p><p>Nova knew he was right, but she didn’t want to admit it.</p><p>“As for not having a family anymore,” Hugh continued, “I don’t think that’s true either. There are people here tonight who care for you and love you, Nova.” He smiled softly at Simon, almost knowingly. “Our son loves you deeply, more than anyone else here. It’s important for you to remember that family doesn’t always have to be biological. You get to decide who your family is. Now, that could be just you and Adrian, or you and your friends, or even you and a pet. You get to define your family, okay?” He paused for a moment. “And if you ever choose to let the two of us be in that family, as well, we would be honored.”</p><p>Nova’s lower lip trembled slightly. She bit down on it. Again, he was right. Now that she thought of it, Adrian was her family. That was what was so terrifying and real and lifelong compared to friendship, and she wanted to welcome it. Oscar and Ruby and Max and even Danna and Narcissa were slowly becoming part of her family as well. Now that they were beginning to trust her again and willing to open up to her, and she to them, Nova realized that she would do anything for them. And as for Hugh and Simon, two people who she held a strong hatred for not one year ago, Nova could see them in her oddball family as well. Maybe not now, but in the near future. </p><p>“Okay,” she whispered, feeling a fresh wave of tears in her eyes but too tired to let them fall. She wiped them away quickly. </p><p>“Okay.” Simon smiled at her, a genuine smile, and stood. Hugh did as well. “Shall we head back outside, then? I don’t know if I trust Oscar to be alone at our house for more than five minutes.”</p><p>“Me neither.” Hugh chuckled. “Oh, before I forget, are you spending the night, Nova?”</p><p>For whatever reason, Adrian’s dads had no problems with Nova occasionally sleeping over. But, she supposed it was because they had no clue that once they went to bed, she would sneak out of the guestroom they would give her and go downstairs to be with Adrian. </p><p>“Um, yeah, I guess.” She laughed awkwardly, and they headed outside. </p><p>Simon was justified in his accusation, for when they went back outside, Oscar had a bag of marshmallows in his hand. Ruby sat next to him, and the two looked like they were up to no good. Danna had her face in her hands; Narcissa rubbed her back soothingly. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Hugh asked, rather tiredly, as the three took their former seats. </p><p>Adrian pulled the blanket back around Nova when she sat back down on top of him, stretching her legs out over his lap. “You okay?” he asked, examining her face with concern. </p><p>Nova put a tight smile on, nodding. She would tell him later when they were alone. </p><p>“Oscar thinks he can fit fifteen marshmallows in his mouth,” Ruby explained, looking at Oscar with complete adoration. </p><p>“You’re a hazard to society,” Danna muttered between her hands, barely peeking up.</p><p>Oscar rolled his eyes, about to reply with something snarky when he made eye contact with Nova. He blinked. “You good? Your eyes are a little red.”</p><p>Nova swallowed, looking at this despicable group of people around her. They were a mess, truly. But she was now part of this mess, and happy about it. </p><p>“Yeah, um, I’m fine.” She sniffled. “I actually haven’t been for a while now, but now I am. At least, I think I’ll be.” Her gaze drifted over each of their faces. “You guys know that I…I love you, right?” Even Danna raised her head up, blinking in pleasant surprise. “And…I just wanted to thank all of you for everything you’ve done for me, and for trusting me again despite what I did. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.” A huge weight felt like it was being lifted off of her shoulders, and Nova had to let out a slow breath. </p><p>Oscar was the first to speak. “Damn, Artino, getting soft on us after only six months?” He tsked and shook his head. “Might as well use that money you’re saving for a motorcycle on a minivan.”</p><p>Nova scowled at him. “And you’re a coward.” She nodded her head at the bag of marshmallows in his hand. “Do twenty.”</p><p>“Don’t encourage him,” Danna groaned as Oscar started shoving marshmallows in his mouth. Nova laughed, a true laugh. The arms around her waist tightened, and she twisted around to look at Adrian. He had a mixture of shock and something else in his eyes that made Nova’s insides turn upside down. </p><p>“I love you,” she said without hesitation, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’ll tell you everything later tonight, okay?” And she meant it. </p><p>“I love you too,” he responded gruffly, hand going to the back of her head to pull her closer to him. “I love you so much, Nova Artino.” When they kissed, Nova felt the lightest she had in awhile. She highly doubted that she would ever forget this day, her seventeenth birthday. Compared to a year ago, her life had drastically changed, and for the better. </p><p>At that moment, wrapped up in Adrian’s arms and surrounded by her found family, she was almost positive she felt the proud gaze of two people she missed more than anything in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i didnt intend on making a second part when i posted seventeen but here we are! nova visits her family after her birthday.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post_content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="post_container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="post_body">
      <p> The leaves around Nova’s boots swirled up as a cold gust of wind blew through. Even through her many layers, she was still cold. The tip of her nose was an icicle; her fingers were so numb it was a miracle she hadn’t dropped the bouquet of flowers gripped between them. It was chillier than it should be for October, but a cold front was currently in Gatlon, and it refused to leave for another week, or so the weatherman had said. The stormy night they had the night before didn’t help with the atmosphere, either. The sun was nowhere in sight, hiding its warmth behind the clouds. It was truly a dreary day, and Nova wanted nothing more than to just go back to her apartment and drink hot tea while reading a book. Preferably in the presence of her boyfriend. </p>
      <p>    But she had a mission, and many times before, she had failed. Not today. She had been planning it for some time now, and it was too late to go back now, despite how much she really, really wanted to. </p>
      <p>    Once upon a time, she would never have thought she would be this terrified of visiting her parents’ graves. Then again, she supposed the idea had never come up to consider. It wasn’t like she knew or expected them to have a proper burial; her hatred for the Renegades had convinced her that they would’ve disposed of the bodies in an inhumane manner without a second thought. Now she knew she had been wrong. Not long after her birthday, when she had broken down in front of Simon and Hugh, Adrian’s fathers, Hugh had approached her and suggested she visit her parents. When Nova had nearly laughed, he explained that they, along with her sister, were in fact buried in a cemetery, given proper graves next to one another. Within an hour, he had found the location of the cemetery as well as the area their graves were in. </p>
      <p>    That had been in mid June, four months ago. Adrian had tried convincing her countless times to visit them, insisting that he always felt better after visiting his mother, but Nova couldn’t find the courage to. Until now, at least. </p>
      <p>    Adrian came up beside her, pulling up his jacket collar to cover his neck from the biting wind. “You ready?” he asked, observing her carefully. They were standing in one of the roads that ran through the cemetery, Adrian’s car parked just five feet away. She was debating telling him no, that it was a bad idea to even come, and to just get back in the car and drive to her place or go to headquarters where they could train in the training hall. </p>
      <p>    “Yes,” she found herself saying, her breath visible in front of her. Her feet refused to step up over the curb and onto the grass, still wet from last nights downpour. Adrian grabbed her free hand and squeezed it, offering an encouraging smile as he tugged her along. </p>
      <p>    As they walked through the grass, eyes sweeping over every headstone, Nova felt her body slowly grow numb. She thought of that children’s game where one would hide something and the other would have to search for it, only given clues based on how ‘hot’ or ‘cold’ they were in relationship to the distance they were from the object. It was how she felt now, but she was numb instead of hot. </p>
      <p>    How were they even sure they were going to find the headstones? Nova was positive that they had received no visitors since they were laid to rest ten years before. For all she knew, they were grown over with weeds and covered in mud. But her doubt started to diminish when she saw that even the old headstones, some dating back to over a hundred years ago, were kept clean and free of dirt. The only sign of their age was the weathered stone. </p>
      <p>    It seemed like they had been walking for forever, going through every aisle unsuccessfully, when Adrian’s hold on her hand tightened from behind her, stopping her in her tracks. She looked back at him, and could tell from his solemn gaze that he had found them. </p>
      <p>    Nova turned around fully, following the direction he nodded in. And there they were, three plain rectangular headstones with just their names and birth and death dates. Evie’s didn’t even have a birth date, which made sense because she, like Nova, was born at home and didn’t have a birth certificate. It only had her estimated age of death, which almost seemed crueler than only putting two dates with a dash in between them. A chill ran down Nova’s spine. </p>
      <p>    Adrian placed a gentle hand on her lower back, pulling her attention back to him. “Do you want me to stay or do you want to be left alone?”    </p>
      <p>    Nova eyed the headstones again and gulped. Her palms were suddenly sweaty, fingers trembling. “I think I need a minute, but don’t leave, okay?” He nodded and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. He gave her hand one last squeeze of encouragement before letting go. She watched him step back out of the corner of her eye until he was completely out of her peripheral, but she could still feel his presence behind her, comforting. </p>
      <p>    Inhaling shakily, Nova forced her feet forward until she was up close to the three headstones. Her legs sank from under her, knees coming to rest on the ground. Instantly, rain water began seeping up into her jeans. Her hands shook as she reached forward, placing the flowers on her mother’s headstone, which rested in between her father’s and Evie’s. </p>
      <p>    “Hi,” she whispered, clearing her throat. “I brought you flowers. Sorry it…um…took me a while.” She fell silent, at a loss for words. What did people say when they visited graves? Did they say anything? </p>
      <p>    Truthfully, Nova had too much to say and not enough time. She had a decade’s worth of being without her family. It was more about finding the right thing to say. </p>
      <p>    “I learned what really happened.” Nova licked her lips, instantly regretting it. Now they were going to be chapped. “And…and I’m so sorry.” She paused, voice faltering. The tears she was expecting welled up in her eyes; she didn’t try to wipe them away. “I can’t take back all the wrong I’ve done, all the things that go against what you worked so hard for and believed in, Papà, but I’m trying to be better.” She sniffled roughly and swallowed. While it hurt to talk at first, it slowly got easier as she pressed on.  “I want your vision for the world to come to life, and I think it’s possible. I have a lot of friends and I know a lot of people that have the same beliefs and can help me.</p>
      <p>    “I’m not the same person I was a year ago,” she admitted, having to lift her lips up slightly for that. “And I’m glad I’m not. I was so blinded…so lost, that I failed to see reason when it was in front of me. But things are improving every day, and my support system,” she shook her head, “you would like them. They’re a little weird at times, but I love them.” </p>
      <p>    She grew quiet, searching her brain for anything to say. Anything that they needed to know before she had to leave. “Not a day has passed that I haven’t thought of you,” she said, voice dropping a dynamic. “I miss you so much.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “Papà, I want to be a better person because of you. You inspire me every day. Mom, I think about your hugs a lot these days, how they always managed to make everything better. Evie,” her voice caught in her throat, “I see you in a little boy whose name is Max Everhart, even though you were only a baby. You would’ve been around his age. He’s a sweetheart and incredibly intelligent. His brother is here with me, actually. He convinced me to come today.” Nova looked over her shoulder then at Adrian, who was standing a good ten feet back, hands in his pockets and watching her. He raised his eyebrows when she beckoned him forward, but did as she requested, coming to his knees beside her. Nova reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together. She leaned into him.</p>
      <p>    “This is Adrian,” she introduced to her family. “My boyfriend.” She smiled tightly up at Adrian, who rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand in response. “Um…he’s an amazing artist and one of the kindest, most selfless people I know. I have a feeling you would’ve liked him a lot.”</p>
      <p>    “You knew my mother,” Adrian offered quietly. His grip in her hand tightened. “She was sent to protect your family before…before she was killed.”</p>
      <p>    Nova let out a slow breath. “I suppose you could say fate brought us together, even if that fate had bad parts to it.” She paused for a moment. “I just wish you could’ve met him. He’s…he’s my best friend and I don’t know what I would do without him. He’s…taught me how to love and trust people again, among dozens of other things.”  </p>
      <p>    They both grew quiet, just sitting there in the damp grass holding one another. A few tears streamed down Nova’s face unevenly. It was strange to think that after all of these years, she was finally reunited with her family. No, not in the way she had wanted, but they were here. After she finished speaking, a small breeze blew through, but this one almost seemed warm, seemed inviting. It stayed for a moment, and that’s when Nova  knew that she and Adrian weren’t alone in the cemetery. She closed her eyes and let it surround her. </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>    When they got back to the car, Adrian looked down at his communication band. “Oscar and the others are at the Sleepy Owl and want us to meet them there. Do you want to go?” The Sleepy Owl was a small book themed coffee shop that their group frequented often. It was also Max’s favorite place in the entire city. </p>
      <p>    Nova thought about it for a moment, then nodded. She reached across the console for his hand. Pulling his hand up to her lips, she pressed a kiss to the back, closing her eyes and holding him for a minute. When she pulled away, he was watching her with a soft gaze. “Thank you for being here with me. For making me come here.” He smiled gently and reached over, pulling her to him to kiss her lightly.</p>
      <p>    As they drove to meet their friends, Nova leaned her head on the window and watched the cemetery disappear, feeling lighter than she had in years.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="source-clear">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="post_tags fadeable fadeable-source">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>